


【佐鸣ABO】隔壁那小子

by Pevency_0211



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevency_0211/pseuds/Pevency_0211
Summary: 第三章的小破自行车





	【佐鸣ABO】隔壁那小子

A佐xO鸣，其他x鸣可能会提及。  
带一个破三轮，凑活着看，这个进度估计不到过年大家就能吃上大鱼大肉  
距离欢天喜地搞对象又又前进了一步！  
阿妈语重心长：干吃不过瘾还不因为是你分化得太晚啊且力。  
阿妈再次语重心长：不做好生理卫生普及的结果是多么的爆笑。  
——————————————————————————————

【3】

佐助察觉到事情不太对劲，但他实在不知道出了什么事。  
鸣人的呼吸声越发沉重，即便室内的空调已经被调到了最低，他仍旧在不断地出汗，仿佛一条湿淋淋的毛巾。他的意识已经完全模糊了，不然佐助猜想他不会任凭佐助把自己横抱起来，半拖半拽地拉到了一张床上。  
“鸣人？鸣人？”佐助不断拍打着他汗津津的脸，试图唤醒男孩的神志，但收效甚微，鸣人只是难受地咕哝了一声，转而在床单上无助地蹬来蹬去，像是在发泄一些焦躁不安的情绪。  
和漩涡鸣人认识这么多年，佐助当然知道这个吊车尾别的不足以称道，身体素质绝对是好到极点，和那些动不动就腰酸背疼的男性Omega以及天生体质不如alpha的beta男性不同，甚至是截然相反，在佐助还没去练习散打之前，鸣人经常能凭着蛮力把佐助拖倒在沙堆里，因此即便宇智波美琴在他耳朵边碎碎念这么多次性别分化之类的事情，佐助也从来没当回事。  
他压根就没考虑过漩涡鸣人不是alpha的可能性。  
Alpha的初次分化虽然也同样突然，但丝毫不会让他们本身感到困扰，正相反，他们的分化，就好像是世界的每一个细节在那一个瞬间之后被突然放大，原本黑白的那部分被涂抹上鲜艳的色彩，而后肌肉骨骼在每一个熟睡的夜晚疯狂生长，塑造出上位者与生俱来的力量与权威。  
与此相对的……  
佐助的眼光落在那一沓纷乱的床单，鸣人不知道什么时候把自己裹成了一团，那一团被子里正传出小声的呜咽。  
“鸣人？”  
少年试探着开口，声音里包藏着未察觉的温柔，“你能听见吗？”  
被团微微颤抖着没有回答，屋里只能听见空调的呜呜声。  
“鸣人……”  
佐助犹豫了两秒，而后把手放在了那团被子上面，轻轻地拍了拍。  
“是我。”  
颤抖停止了，被团被打开了一条小缝，露出那人湛蓝色的眼睛，他的眼眶因为痛楚的折磨而显得有点泛红，“佐……佐助……”  
“嗯。”  
“好……好奇怪……”那条小缝隙逐渐变大，鸣人哆哆嗦嗦的声音更清楚了一些，“我好像在、在流血……”  
“流血？”  
“奇怪的东西……流出来了……”像是因为过于羞耻，金发少年说完用力地闭上了眼睛，头也深深地埋进被子里，只留出一个小小的发旋。  
“我没有闻到血腥味。”佐助对自己的嗅觉还是相当自信的，事实上，他没闻见任何异味，刚才把外套扔给鸣人也只是以为他把水洒到了裤裆上，为了避免鸣人成为大家的笑料才亲自动手的。  
“但、但是……”  
“你把被子拿开。”佐助说着准备动手拆那团顽固的被子，鸣人急匆匆地把自己缩得更小了，在被子的遮掩下疯狂摇头。  
“拿开！”  
佐助没多大的耐心，扯着一角用力，牢靠的棉被堡垒就被打开了一个豁口，除了热气扑面而来，什么味道都没有。  
鸣人脸上似乎还挂着一些茫然无措的、生理性的泪水，他像是被这个凶狠的佐助吓呆了似的，任凭对方动手开始剥他的衣服。  
“你干什么？！”  
等他反应过来的时候，身上那件品味糟糕的深灰色短裤已经被佐助粗鲁地扔到了一边，黑发男生有些别扭地看着他的内裤，“到底是哪里？”  
“什么？”鸣人支起身子想去捞床底下的短裤，但膝盖酸软得像是海绵做的一样，他不受控制地倒在了床上，更不妙的是佐助看起来要把探索精神发扬到底，动手就要扒他的内裤。  
“你不是说你有、什么地方受伤了吗？”佐助皱着眉，他的耳尖也在发烫，但在黑发的隐藏下没人能够察觉，“如果不方便的话我帮你处理。”  
处理什么啊……  
鸣人欲哭无泪地捂着短裤在床上左闪右躲，他自己的身体他比任何人都清楚，没有受伤的地方，反倒是屁股里面的某个地方正不断发着热，刺激着穴内不断流出黏腻的液体。  
佐助该不会以为我是个怪物吧……  
两人以鸣人的青蛙内裤为最后防线的攻守战拉锯了几分钟，最后以体力充沛的佐助大获全胜而告终，男孩看似镇静地把对方的内裤拉了下来，毫无感情地审视着鸣人的下身。  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……喂……混蛋……你到底看够了没……”鸣人看着对方黑漆漆的眼眸一眨不眨地注视着自己的下身，别扭地像是面对这一个变态，他扯着有些嘶哑的嗓子骂道，“你他妈……没长那玩意儿吗？！”  
佐助微微抬眼扫了一眼满脸通红的金发少年，慢条斯理地站起了身，“我对你那根不感兴趣，放心。”  
不等鸣人再发表什么羞愤欲死的言论，黑发男孩就语不惊人死不休地向他宣布。  
“你这是发\\\\\\\情，鸣人。”  
且不说佐助自己说出“发\\\\\情”这个词时感觉有多别扭——就像是一千根针从自己舌头上排队经过似的——鸣人的脸色也由红转白，最后变得一片铁青。  
两人大眼瞪小眼沉默了好一会儿，佐助几乎以为鸣人那些恼人的症状已经自动消失的时候，后者从牙缝里飘出一个字。  
“……哈？”

 

篮球队里都是些精力充沛到爆炸的家伙，卡卡西当然了解这一点，除了鸣人和佐助这两个分化晚得不像话的之外，剩余的队员几乎都是身高体壮的Alpha。天性所致，这些alpha挤在一起时就不会有一刻安生，好在旗木卡卡西在他们之中是颇有话语权的alpha教练。  
但今天即便卡卡西释放了他身为上位者的信息素也没能对莫名兴奋的队员们产生震慑，男孩们乱哄哄地挤在长廊上，试图找出让他们意乱情迷的根源。  
“这里有Omega？”卡卡西在一堆让他皱起眉头的Alpha信息素里准确分辨出了一股浅薄的味道，明快香甜的橙味基调里带着一点柑橘外皮的酸涩，这味道也许算不上多独特，却对alpha散发出omega专有的诱惑，对于已经分化多年的卡卡西来说自然算不上多么难以抵抗的信息素，但篮球队里多是连伴侣都还没找到的半大小子，有的刚刚度过了分化期还没多久，生理的本能在此刻完全占据了上风。  
他在长廊上来回寻找，队员大部分都已经倾巢而出，只有一个房间的房门紧紧关闭着。  
“佐助？鸣人？”卡卡西敲了敲门，随即敏锐地察觉到那丝甜橙味就是从这个房间里逸散出去，“你们怎么了？”  
“没事，”佐助的声音从里面隐隐约约传出来，“鸣人有点不舒服。”  
且不说佐助和鸣人之间这种别别扭扭的关系下，佐助能说出这种话有多惊悚，卡卡西压低了声音，“是不是鸣人——”  
“和你无关，”房间里的人反应极快，“明天我再和你说。”  
“但是等下就吃晚饭了，你俩总不能一直闷在屋里吧？”卡卡西打量了一圈叽叽喳喳的队员们，“其他人已经发现不对劲了。”  
“……”佐助似乎陷入了权衡中，“你不也是个alpha吗？”  
“alpha又不是见到omega就走不动路。”卡卡西不耐烦地敲着门，“你快点做决定。”  
“等下。”  
佐助看着又把自己塞进被子里不吭声的男孩，“喂，你要开门吗？”  
鸣人先是点了点头，但随即又在被子里疯狂摇头。  
“……鸣人说他不想见你。”  
“喂混蛋佐助我什么时候——”  
属于黑发男生一只白皙的手按在了鸣人发烫的皮肤上，佐助的体温偏低，很好地缓解了那股溽热带来的焦躁，鸣人因为这突如其来的接触而抖了抖，那头佐助已经三言两语和卡卡西商定好了让对方先去准备一些必要的东西。  
“什么必要的东西？”  
佐助回过头，鸣人睁大了眼睛显得过分茫然。  
“玖辛奈和波风先生什么都没跟你说？”  
金色的脑袋左右摇动了几下，“他们让我出门注意安全。”  
未分化的那个头疼地站起身想去拿自己的手机，如果是alpha的分化他还有所了解，但omega……他们家连美琴都是个beta，这种娇弱又容易哭唧唧的生物到底应该怎么存活实在不在优等生宇智波佐助的知识库范围内。  
佐助坐在床脚沉默地翻看着自己的手机，一边的鸣人在上一阵情热过去之后似乎得到了喘息的机会，也难得无声地抱着膝盖靠在床边不知道在想些什么，门外的人群似乎被卡卡西打发走了不少，世界重新归于尴尬的平静。  
“你需要多喝点水防止下一波发情到来之前因为脱水而死，”佐助收起手机，“还有一些需要储备的食物……整个时间可能会持续三到五天，视个人体质而定。”  
“三到五天？！”鸣人的脸色惨白，“我到底得了什么病？！”  
“……”  
“佐助，你不能就让我这么躺在床上什么都不做，”鸣人几乎是在指控男孩的冷漠无情，“看在一起长大的份儿上你好歹也送我去医院吧？”  
“……吊车尾，你到底知不知道什么叫做发情？”  
黑眸里透出了一丝无奈地光芒，佐助皱着眉头把手机塞到了鸣人鼻子下面，“自己看。”  
“字好多啊……”对方的眼神似乎都开始涣散，“到底是什么病啊……”  
“不是病，你这个白痴。”佐助终于没忍住，出手在对方头上敲了一个暴栗，“是性别分化。”  
就算鸣人再怎么没有常识，也总知道什么叫做第二性别分化，他指了指自己被盖住的下半身，“我……我这是……”  
黑发少年带着一脸凝重地点了点头。  
“我不是alpha？”  
“alpha不是这样分化的，”佐助深吸了一口气，“你的第二性别是omega。”  
“omega？”  
佐助不知道为什么原本应当属于波风夫妇两人做性别科普的任务落到了自己头上，他耐着性子，“对，就是那种在男性当中相当稀缺的omega。”  
但鸣人似乎还沉浸在他不是个alpha的震惊中，那幅无措的表情让一贯冷眼冷情的佐助也有点于心不忍，毕竟他俩都以隔壁那小子当做自己的竞争对手，如今忽然被告知成为了天性弱势的omega，就算是乐观如鸣人——  
“哇哈哈哈哈我真的是天才啊！！”  
金发男孩忽然爆发出一阵大笑，吓得还有点惆怅的佐助就是一个激灵。  
“男性omega相当稀缺？！我早就告诉你了佐助！我才是罕见的天才！”  
重点完全不是在“稀缺”上吧这家伙……完全理解错了意思啊……  
不知道到底该不该告诉鸣人真相的佐助陷入了罕有的犹豫之中，但还没等他在鸣人嚣张得意的笑声中想出一个答案，那聒噪的笑声忽然就戛然而止，金发男孩捂着自己的胯下就缩成了一团，表情之诡异让佐助一时间都不知道发生了什么。  
“鸣人？”  
“呃……好难受啊……”刚刚褪下的热潮在鸣人不知死活的大笑中又卷土重来，男孩充分演绎了一把什么叫做“乐极生悲”，他捏着被子的手指都在颤抖，但这次冒出汗的脸颊不再苍白，而是因为情欲涨得通红。  
🚲

 

“喂，你怎么突然……”佐助正想问，又想起刚刚看过的科普知识上提到，初次发情的omega在整个发情期内会以短周期形式爆发情潮，因初次发情而产生的痛楚会随着周期的增多而逐渐下降，最后演变成规律周期性的……快感。  
这是一件非常、非常私密的事情，可以的话佐助当然也不希望自己看到一起长大的隔壁那小子躺在床上止不住呻吟的样子，但事实是他正和这家伙同处一室，且鸣人已经蹬掉了遮掩的被子，小麦色的皮肤沾上了汗珠以后显得闪闪发亮如同漂亮紧致的丝绸，内裤里已经全面苏醒的性器也证明omega的快感正在逐渐占据鸣人的大脑。  
“哈啊……”  
这真的有点糟糕了，佐助听着对方无意识的喘息和呻吟，鸣人的声音带着与生俱来的些微嘶哑，多数时候总会显得很聒噪，但此时却被发情期折磨得气若游丝，那一丁点嘶哑就显得格外动人。  
黑发男孩束手无策地站在床脚，几次试图把被子盖在鸣人身上遮住那种要人命的呻吟都未能成功。反倒是鸣人似乎彻底丧失了最后一点理智，两只肌肉流畅的胳膊趁机攀在了佐助的双臂上，本能性地想将他身边的人拽上床来。  
“喂鸣人——”  
佐助恼怒的声音因为被人摸到了自己的双腿之间而毫无征兆地暂停了，属于男孩的、陌生的一双温热的手轻轻拂过他的性器，顺利激起了佐助全身的一阵颤栗。  
但那双手并未在此停留，鸣人似乎不知道佐助正半跪在床边看着他的一举一动，不知深浅的omega大胆而遵从本能地召唤，将手放在了自己已经昂然挺立的阴茎上磨蹭起来，快感让金发少年舒爽地眯起了眼睛，发出了陶醉的喟叹。  
这喟叹之于佐助来说丝毫不亚于一声惊雷，他猛然回过神自己在做什么，校服裤子上的皮带已经被解开了，他半跪在浑身赤裸的omega面前，因为一个无意为之的抚摸而硬的发疼。  
是的，那弥漫全身的颤栗和快感下，佐助的性器也已经硬了起来，以不可忽视的胀痛向他的大脑发出亟需解放的信号。  
男生之间……是非常正常的行为。  
佐助深吸了一口气，试图为自己的理智开脱，但那头鸣人已经不耐烦地踢掉了自己身上仅有的一条内裤，平日里鲜少暴露的臀部紧实又挺翘，和身上被晒出的近乎于古铜色的皮肤不同，那里是最浅又最鲜嫩的小麦色，联结着两条肌肉线条分明的大腿，随着鸣人两条腿的磨蹭，佐助能看见因为欲望而高昂的、属于鸣人最私密的那一部分。omega男孩的性器不算过于庞大，但已经达到beta男性的规模，在鸣人不得章法的胡乱抚摸中可怜兮兮地涨红着头部，颤抖着吐出晶亮的性液。  
omega的初次发情期里，如果没有alpha在场，或者没有标记条件时，需要射出来才能短暂纾解欲望。  
佐助不知道自己是不是应该感谢自己强大的记忆力，至少他的手在解开自己的衬衫纽扣时还算稳定，没有丢人地抖个不停。  
夕阳已经褪去最后的热度，昏暗的双人间里，两具年轻而满布汗水的躯体慢慢接触，先是手臂，然后是双腿暧昧地交缠在一起。鸣人只知道把自己硬挺的阴茎在对方的身上磨蹭，两只手酸软无力地搭在佐助的脖颈上，嘴里胡乱不知道在呻吟些什么。  
佐助的表现要比他强太多，鉴于他并没受到信息素的影响，黑发少年看着自己兴奋起来的阴茎和omega的阴茎，原本想让鸣人自己握住肉棒撸动，但对方的手如同泥巴一样根本排不上用场，因此他也只是犹豫了一会儿就将两根阴茎一起握了起来。  
性器相贴的一瞬间，两个少年不约而同发出了一声呻吟，滑腻的性液是催生快感和情欲的导火索，更不用提，佐助甚至感觉到鸣人正试图骑在自己的大腿上上下磨蹭，而每一次挪动，佐助的大腿上都能感受到一道湿热的痕迹留下。  
他光是想到那水痕的源头是哪里，阴茎就又涨硬了几分。  
鸣人显然没空想这么多，omega的本能在他体内爆炸开来，从不知矜持和理智为何物的开朗性格和种族在床上过于狎昵的天性结合，催生出了一个让佐助脸热心跳的、陌生又放荡的男人。  
佐助的掌心里两根阴茎继续着摩擦的动作，在寂静的房间里，他似乎还能听见隐秘而淫靡的水声因为这动作反复响起，鸣人的头因为快感而不断低垂，最终抵在佐助的颈窝里，不断用热气搔弄着少年敏感的耳垂。  
“哈啊……啊……”  
“喂……你……你这家伙……”  
鸣人的腿分得更开了，他整个人终于骑在了佐助的一条大腿上，仅凭着黑发少年锻炼得当的腿部肌肉摩擦臀缝间的穴口就能得到无上的快感，而前端被佐助拿手刺激让他险些因为快感而像个婊子似的尖叫起来。  
初次发情的omega的淫词浪语最终没有出现在室内，佐助在吻上对方时还残留的几分犹豫，在得到了对方急切的回应时彻底烟消云散，说到底十七岁的少年也不能像情场老手般游刃有余，来自另一个人的、陌生的情欲在两个人之间点燃，唇、手、腿、阴茎统统成为快感的制造者，而深受信息素折磨的omega是在这情欲的浪潮中率先败下阵来的那个。  
“唔————！”  
被愈涨愈高的快感推向本能的高潮只是几秒钟的事情，鸣人的眼前什么都不存在了，只有游窜在周身的舒爽如同电流，噼里啪啦烧毁他理智的每一个神经元，他的尖叫被佐助用唇舌堵了回去，最终只留下微弱而暧昧的呜呜声。  
黑发少年不知道那是种什么感觉，但那一刻鸣人用他光滑而紧致的双腿夹紧了他的大腿，这个一向冷静的少年脑海中只有一个念头。  
如果他此刻是alpha 的话……  
他一定会忍不住用硬到发疼的阴茎狠狠地插进那个湿润高热的穴口，在对方的尖叫声中毫不留情地射出每一寸精液，让怀里的这个omega因为高潮而昏厥。  
如果他是alpha。  
如果他是漩涡鸣人的Alpha。

“所以说，你根本早就知道的吧？”  
卡卡西翘着二郎腿，手里还拎着长长的一串安全\\\套上下晃动着，他扬起眉毛看着难得底气不足的佐助。  
“少废话，我怎么知道我箱子里会有这种东西。”  
“这种东西你也不知道？”  
佐助顺着卡卡西手指的方向凑近看了看，他的洗漱包里静静地躺着一小瓶粉色的液体，上面隐约可见几个大字。  
“Omega避孕药”  
面无表情的男孩又看着箱子里被教练搜刮出来的一大堆性趣用品（其中甚至还有一个狗狗项圈），冷静地指出，“我还没有分化。”  
“没错，所以这就是你还在这里，而不是被未成年Omega保护协会带走的原因，”卡卡西努努嘴，把手里的抑制剂扔了过去，“嘛……男生之间这种擦枪走火也是常有的事，幸好你没分化，不然我真没办法跟鸣人的家长交代。”  
两个人不约而同地扭头看向另一张床上熟睡的家伙，鸣人在和佐助互相帮助了一次之后，就被赶来的卡卡西强制灌下了一小瓶强效抑制剂，此刻正因为体力虚脱而陷入了深层次睡眠。  
“幸好？”佐助嘲讽地扬起眉毛。  
“当然，”银发男人嬉皮笑脸地点点头，“万一你是个alpha，一时冲动把人标记了，那你俩可得双双被关进未成年AO教养所去……这比赛还打不打了？”  
佐助微微垂下头，他和鸣人弄出的一地荒唐已经被收拾干净，唯一能证明他们之间有过什么暧昧的只剩下对方留在他手腕上的一小串咬痕。  
“你怎么知道我不是Alpha呢？”  
卡卡西抬头，少年的眼眸和窗外的夏夜一般深沉。  
“你怎么就知道，我不会成为这家伙的Alpha呢？”

**Author's Note:**

> 被屏蔽了……所以还是记得给我点赞哦！！


End file.
